


Apartment Tale

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Apartment Tale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Child Abuse, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Running Away, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A girl runs away from her abusive family but end up in a haunted apartment
Series: Apartment Tale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637281
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

A teenage girl was writing a sad note to her so called parents.

"I'm not coming back home because you're not sweet to me goodbye forever!"

A teenage girl started packing her bags and climb out of a window with a ladder.

She has long dark brown hair in a ponytail, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a black choker,skull earrings, a purple shirt with a skull, black pants, a black cat hat and black sneakers.

Tears filled her eyes

She walked to a mountain.

She began to climb a mountain as she was humming a tune

Suddenly she hears a creepy whistle

A goth girl shakes her head

'Calm down Bibi it's only the wind nothing to worried about'

But the wind blows causing her to fall into a mountain.

Bibi falls on a rock with a bone crack

Bibi felt like her skull breaks and fell unconscious


	2. Chapter 2

Bibi awakes to see a living room.

Bibi said "What is this place?"

Suddenly she hears a barking

It was a white Chihuahua with a pink bow.

Bibi said "Aww a puppy!"

But a white Chihuahua's lower half walked away

Bibi screamed in fright

Bibi started to sew a Chihuahua's lower half with a needle.

Bibi said "There"

A Chihuahua whimpers

Bibi said "Ever since you died you were looking for your lower half"

A Chihuahua barked

Bibi yawned and fell asleep


End file.
